


No Homo, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, FaceFucking, First Smut Fic, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Idk how to work tags, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjobs in the locker rooms, don’t know how to write smut yet, face fuck, idk what else to tag, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just two bro’s.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. Blowjob in locker room

**Author's Note:**

> it’s hard writing a beginning of a smut fic

Hinata...How can you describe him other than using the word ‘sun’? He is a friendly guy and it was no wonder him and Yamaguchi are close friends as well.

But..he doesn’t think close friends do _this_. Yamaguchi’s shirt all wrinkled up with Hinata pulling down his volleyball shorts.

”Y-You don’t have to do this..” Yamaguchi was rubbing the back of his neck. His face all red from the fact _Hinata had offered to suck his dick_.

”Dont worry! This isn’t my first time~”

Jesus. Now that made him surprised. Who else has Hinata done this to?

”Wh-What?!” Yamaguchi almost sprang up if it wasn’t for the fact he was scared to accidentally hurt Hinata.

”Shh! Quiet.” Hinata scolded him. He did not think he would be scolded by _Hinata_ of all people. “I’ve done it to a few of our classmates...and Kageyama. But that’s another story.” Hinata huffed. Yamaguchi wasn’t going to question right now. After all. Hinata is pulling out his half hard on.

Yamaguchi shuddered as the cold air in the locker room hit his dick. His pants and boxers were both pulled down so his dick was out and proud.

”Woah...Didn't think you will be big..” He held the dick in his hand. Yamaguchi had no idea how he could respond to that. How does he respond to that? Oh yeah thanks it’s called genetics. His racing thoughts was cut off by Hinata giving his dick a lick along the sides. He gasped and went to quickly cover his mouth.

Hinata giggled. His giggle was so cute. Feminine. Gosh he didn’t think this was happening. No way.

Alas. It was. Hinata brought the head to his mouth, sucking and licking the pre-cum.

Yamaguchi let out a groan. This was too much for his brain and senses. I mean, he always did masturbate. Everyone did it. But having someone else touch you _in that way_ was way different.

Hinata took the head out of his mouth and licked his lips. He put his hands at the bottom shaft, making jerking motions as he gave his dick a lick.

Yamaguchi shuddered as he made another groan.

”A-Ah- Hinata..-“

”Shoyo.” Huh?

”You can call me Shoyo. I _am_ sucking your dick after all.” Oh. Right.

”Then call me Tadashi.” A nice, awkward moment before Hinata just puts the whole dick in his mouth without thought. Yamaguchi tense up and tried to grip the floor for anything. This was his first time, he doesn’t know how to properly react. Plus if he was too loud anyone can hear. Curse locker rooms for being so echoey.

Hinata was going slow, maybe too slow for Yamaguchi’s liking since his anxiety makes him want to do risky things quick and quietly. This was far from quick and quietly. As Yamaguchi was letting out breathless groans.

He moved his head up and down in a slow pace to test him, before suddenly going fast then slow again. His own dick twitching in his pants as he enjoys the fact he is the one doing this to Yamaguchi. He was such a quiet and, ‘innocent’ person ( in a way ). If anyone walked in it would cause a lot of questioning with the team ~~and probably getting expelled or having to never talk about this again~~.

Hinata bent down to his ass was in the air as he sucked Yamaguchi off. Sucking and licking his dick as he bobbed his head. Being all cute as he would push his hair out of his face. He brought his hands to his balls so he can give them a squeeze. Which made Yamaguchi jump and groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ok so Yamaguchi now knows he probably would never let anyone touch his balls as it hurt when Hinata squeeze them. He was sensitive ok.

Hinata giggled again. Oh god he loved how the vibrations felt on his dick. Hinata was massaging his balls as an apology for possibly hurting him. He didn’t want that. God how did Hinata look so cute doing this. Looking up at him. He never noticed how long Hinata’s eyelashes were, how plump his lips look around his dick. His face flushed red; he was thinking dirty thoughts of Hinata. A teammate everyone thought would probably never get a girlfriend because he was too ‘pure’.

Yamaguchi just gripped Hinata’sn hair, quite tightly, and pushed him down onto his dick. He was shocked by his own actions, he just did it in the moment of pleasure of wanting more. Hinata gagged ( so he DOES have some sort of gag reflex ) and pulled away. He looked at Yamaguchi and got all red.

”You...you can fuck my mouth you know. I dont care what you do to me to get off..” Hinata murmured as he brought the dick to his lips, giving it a kiss before putting it back in his mouth.

He nodded. Mumbling an apology just in case he actually hurts Hinata. He grabbed a chunk of Hinata’s hair, he noticed how Hinata seemed to enjoy when he pulled onto his hair. He pushed his mouth all the way down on him; Hinata not reacting. Guess the gagging was a one time thing. He pulled him back up and push him down hard. He moaned at the feeling. He was basically using Hinata like a fucking sex toy. He can feel bad about it later.

Hinata would moan from time to time as Yamaguchi repeated the process. His legs spread out as Hinata put leverage on himself by putting his hands on his thighs.

”Oh f-fuck..” Yamaguchi moaned out as he sped up the process. He was getting close. He can feel the knot feeling pooling up in his abdomen as he thrusted into Hinata’s mouth. He bit his lip to try and silence his moans as he came into his mouth. Letting go of Hinata’s hair.

Hinata pulled away so the head was only in his mouth as he came. Swallowing as much cum as he can before pulling it out with a ‘pop’. He licked his lips and looked at Yamaguchi. Who face was still red.

”Shoyo..you should let me help you with..that.” Yamaguchi said as he looked down at Shoyo’s volleyball shorts. Shoyo smirked as spread his knees.

”Then go help~”


	2. Just Two Bros.

If Yamaguchi was going to be honest about, he never had done anything so...sexual. I mean yeah he had make out sessions with women before but Hinata was not a girl. He didn’t identify as one nor had girl parts. He was just a plain cis boy who just happened to sucked his dick a few minutes ago.

Yamaguchi has pulled down Hinata’s shorts, as well as pushing his shirt up so his nipples were free. Which ended up with Yamaguchi sucking his nipples as he had his hand jerking off Hinata.

Hinata has one hand covering his mouth trying to suppress his moans while the other was in Yamaguchi’s hair. It was clear to Hinata Yamaguchi had no clue what to do. Which he didn’t mind. He appreciates how he’s trying to pleasure him, and in fact Hinata enjoys how he is sucking his nipples.

Yamaguchi pulled away. Kissing his nipples and looking at Hinata. He’s so cute. Yamaguchi took notice how red Hinata is. With his nipples now up and red, his face all flushed, and his dick is so cute. It’s tiny as the rest of his body but that didn’t matter.

Hinata laid down. He took off his shorts from his ankles. He set his legs up and spread them, holding apart his ass cheeks to give Yamaguchi the view of his asshole.

”Please...Please put it in.” Hinata said. Yamaguchi was going to faint. He does not know what to do, but he knows he wants to do it right now. He coated his fingers in his saliva before putting one in. This is what he should do right? They don’t have lube, so saliva should work.

Hinata whined. It wasn’t enough for him. He wanted his dick. Yamaguchi insertes another finger. He was surprised how Hinata can just handle it. He spread them apart and back together, making scissoring motions. Hinata kept whining and giving out low moans.

It took awhile before Yamaguchi felt comfortable putting his dick in. He spat some saliva in his hands, rubbing it on his dick before rubbing the head of his dick on Hinata’s asshole.

Hinata was visibly excited. He’s gonna get fucked by Yamaguchi in the locker rooms, of course it was going to be wild. He can’t forget the fact Yamaguchi was _big_. He bets his length would be 6 inches. He was thinking about how big the rest of his team members would be before Yamaguchi just inserts the head of his dick.

Hinata gasped and tried to spread his legs apart more. He wasn’t flexible but damn is he spreading them out far for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was freaking out. Of course he is. He is going to fuck Hinata. He didn’t want to hurt him. He inserted the rest of his dick in Hinata. Which made the said male moan. Hinata felt so full, the dick was so deep in him by how big he is. Definitely better than the other ones that were in him.

Hinata tried to move his hips to signal Yamaguchi to move it already. Which he did. Yamaguchi went slow at first. He was trying to get used to the feeling of the fact Hinata’s walls were clenching around him. It was different from the blowjob he had earlier and it felt so good. He loved how tight Hinata was.

Hinata was moaning. It wasn’t so much as the man in front of him was fucking trying to destroy him. He huffed and sat up. Yamaguchi was surprised and began to worry. Did he do something wrong? Was it done with? What-?

”Just fuck me hard!” Hinata complained. He set himself on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

Yamaguchi gulped and did as he was told. Shoving himself in Hinata’s ass. Making the male under him respond in a loud moan. Hinata can feel Yamaguchi’s dick moving in and out of him. How deep he was. His walls were clenching around the dick in him.

He loved every minute of it. His moans coming out. He tried his best to be silent. He just can’t help it when a big dick was basically destroying him right now. Yamaguchi was ramming into him. He can feel how his thighs hit his own, his balls slamming against his.

Yamaguchi just had no idea what he was doing as he did it. He gripped Hinata’s thigh as he went in fast and rough, trying to get his dick as far as he can in him. He suddenly remembered what Hinata enjoyed as he was blowing him. His hair being pulled. He isn’t the one to hurt others, he wants Hinata to feel as much pleasure as he is feeling.

He stopped for a bit. Hinata made a whine again from the fact he stopped. He tried to move his hips against his. He was shocked to feel the sudden grip in his hair. He moaned out in pain and smiled. He loved when people touched his hair, petting him, pulling it. He loved it all.

Yamaguchi pulled his head back before ramming back into him. Hinata letting out loud and high pitch moans as the process was repeated over and over again.

He knows he is close. Hinata walls clenching around him in a rapid rate. Hinata tongue sticking out as he tried to desperately push his hips back against him. Yamaguchi dick twitch in response. God he loved it. He brought his hand to his own dick and began to jack it off. With the added pleasure he soon came onto his hand and the floor beneath him. Yamaguchi was still going. He was so sensitive but he knew Yamaguchi still needed to cum.

”Do it! Do it inside me please! I want your cum in me..~” Hinata stuttered out. Yamaguchi nodded. He groaned and kept going hard and fast before he finished himself. Pushing his dick far into Hinata as he did so.

They were both panting. Yamaguchi now flattening dick was still in Hinata. He pulled out with Hinata moaning one last time. Hinata rolled onto his back. Giving Yamaguchi a smile as he was panting.

”You did good for your first!” Hinata beamed at him.

Yamaguchi has no clue how Hinata can still be so cute and innocent even after he was sticking his dick up his mouth and ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i wrote this in a rush. sorry i’m not super good at sex scenes. still learning!

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know if i like this or not. oh well. my first smut fanfiction uwu


End file.
